deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Guns
__NOWYSIWYG__ Machine Guns Machine Guns and You Machine Guns provide the greatest fire rates along with the chainsaws. Although having quite a low accuracy and critical hit (based on the kind of machine gun), machine guns have become not only side arms for tough situations but even main arms for more grinding oriented players. What they lack in dmg per shot over handguns and rifles they make up for with greater clips and fire rate. It is recommended to have some kind of melee weapon with you when taking those as main weapons or you will find yourself in a (literal) hand on hand combat with tendrils, leapers, etc. Machine guns can be divided into four categories - Sub-Machine Guns, Assault Rifles, Heavy Machine Guns and Miniguns: *Sub-Machine Guns - Submachine guns are the low damage machine guns that are typically used in Critical Builds, and shoot cheap handgun ammunition. A high critical hit chance elevates their damage per second (DPS). Submachine guns require 124 Critical Hit points, to maximize their effectiveness. However, SMG's other stat requirements, handgun ammo's cheapness and clip capacity makes up for it, making SMG an economic choice for new players. *Assault Rifles - Assault Rifles were once the standard offensive weapon for modern troops. Unlike the SMG, these guns use high caliber rounds for more damage at the expense of lower accuracy and critical hit rates. They work well for lower levels that aren't bothering with the Critical Hit stat since their base DPS surpasses the strongest SMG, providing an easy way to dispatch zombies quickly. *Heavy Machine Guns - Heavy Machine Guns are crowd control weapons, used in Strength-focused builds. Although they need a lot of reloading, their magazine size makes up for it. They have good crowd control and high DPS. Truly an upgrade of assault rifles of the same caliber, dealing slightly more sting in each shot as well as have a 40% faster firing rate. *Miniguns - Miniguns is the term pointing to all Gatling-style machine guns. Although they employ epic money consumption rate, epic stat consumption, extremely low accuracy, and are painfully slow to reload, they simply pay it out with extreme raw power and knockback. It is notable that all Miniguns shoot in a buck shot (shotgun) style, resulting in employed knockback. However, Accuracy produces a different result to Minigun (tighten the projectiles AND centers the shot) from Shotguns (only centers the shot) Requirements Minimal proficiency requirements depend on the type of the weapon. The weakest machine gun - the Skorpion - requires 15 points. Sub-Machine guns require a lot of Critical Hit to be effective, while heavier machine guns require additional Strength to equip. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout With atrocious accuracy, machine guns are poor loot run weapons and should be fired only at zombies who are relatively close, the closer the better. Make sure to fire in short bursts, so that you don't use up any more bullets than absolutely necessary, as each shot raises aggro. Calculating shots needed to kill a certain type of zombie is rather easy with machine guns, as the low to very low critical rate means that the damage-per-second output is relatively stable. Basically, try to rely on secondary weapons when looting. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) This is where machine guns are designed to be used. With "very fast" to “f***ing fast” firing speeds, this class of weapon is perfect for wiping out large groups of zombies in a matter of seconds. Classed as a support weapon, the machine gun works best in conjunction with the more accurate Pistol or Rifle - the MG to sow general destruction, and the pistol or rifle to snipe any stragglers. One of the downsides is ammo consumption. Machine guns go through ammo like there's no tomorrow, and in an intense firefight you can go through a shockingly large number of bullets in a short period of time. Make sure you have a backup weapon for when you run out. List of Sub-Machine Guns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. List of Assault Rifles The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Some unique assault rifles are not available in this article. Instead, they are listed in the Special Gear article. List of Heavy Machine Guns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. List of Miniguns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Category:Weapons